


Juice Box

by mxrphvs (ssulrealism)



Series: Happy Birthday The8! [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssulrealism/pseuds/mxrphvs
Summary: Minghao steals Joshua's juice box.





	Juice Box

**Author's Note:**

> 11 days till The8's birthday c: 
> 
> A little fluff to make up for yesterday's angst.

Joshua is seven when the two meet. He’s got a juice box firmly grasped in his chubby hands and he’s about to take a sip when a boy rushes past, scooping the box up— and runs off. Tears stream down his face as his teachers try and soothe his pain. 

 

They’re in their middle school and this has become a routine now, every lunch Minghao takes Joshua’s juice box, without asking. Its the circadian rhythm that makes these two tick— they exchange no words and yet they have an understanding. A friendship with little meaning, but still a deep bond. 

 

Conversation springs up their third year of high school, Joshua is in band— obsessively practicing during breaks and hanging out with his fellow band geeks during lunch. Minghao defies all stereotypes, he moves in and out of circles, weaving through the social stratosphere with such ease that even his teachers take notice. He’s charming but doesn’t talk much, choosing his words carefully. Joshua is surprised when he continues the tradition, Joshua has upgraded now— a bottle of blue gatorade sweating it out as he practices his breathing techniques. Still, Minghao steals, but this time he sits down. Knee propped up so his arm can rest as he takes sips from a bottle that isn’t his. They talk briefly, but Joshua will play his words over and over again in his head— 

 

Joshua is in his twenties now, and theres nothing left to steal. Both boys have graduated, and Josh is attempting grad school, putting in hours of work and guzzling caffeine in any form. Some habits die hard. A click interrupts his writing, as a paper thin man walks into his room like he owns the place. The coffee that was once beside him is now in hands of another man, who takes careful sips as he eyes Joshua’s irritated glare. 

 

“Thats mine.” 

 

“You had no problem sharing when we were younger—” 

 

Minghao laughs, putting the coffee back. He doesn’t say anything else as he parks himself next to his boyfriend, watching as the other types with a frantic speed. In a few hours, Joshua will grow tired of computer screens and need a break. Minghao will wake from his quick nap and feed him the same cheesy line he always does, “How about I buy you a drink, to make up for all the ones I stole.” They’ll go out for a bit, talk nonstop till the moon shines bright. They’ll try to part ways but inevitably, Minghao will stay the night, and when Joshua makes fresh coffee in the morning— Minghao will be there to take a cup from his hands.


End file.
